marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Merchandise
During the show's 11-season run a lot of merchandise for Married... with Children was licensed by ELP Communications and sold, especially in the United States and Germany. Most of it is pretty rare and hard to find today. Books United States * Pig Out With Peg - Secrets from the Bundy Family Kitchen, Avon Books, November 1990, ISBN 0-380-76431-8 * Bundyisms - The Wit and Wisdom of America's Last Family, Boulevard Books, May 1997, ISBN 1572972513 * The Complete Married With Children Book: TV’s Dysfunctional Family Phenomenon, BearManor Media, August 2017, ISBN 978-1629331898 Germany * Eine schrecklich nette Familie: Das Fanbuch zur Kultserie, Semmel Verlag, 1993, ISBN 3894600659 * Beim nächsten Mal wird alles anders - Feste feiern mit den Bundy's, Köln vgs, 1993, ISBN 3802522826 * Eine schrecklich nette Familie: Das Original-Sprüchebuch, Bastei Lübbe, 1993, ISBN 3404119495 * Köcheln & Röcheln mit Peg - Geheimnisse aus der Bundy-Küche, Bastei Lübbe, 1994, ISBN 3404121570 * Al Bundy. Eine schrecklich nette Familie. Das große Buch für Fans, Schwarzkopf & Schwarzkopf, 1998, ISBN 3896021184 Comics Toys Funko In October 2018, Funko launched a line of six Married... with Children Pop! vinyl figures including Al, Peggy, Kelly, Bud, a 1-in-6 chase version of Peggy (with a different outfit) and a Target exclusive version of Al (wearing his Polk High football uniform). FunkoPeggy.jpg FunkoAl.jpg FunkoKelly.jpg FunkoBud.jpg FunkoPeggy chase.jpg FunkoAl Target.jpg Mego In July 2018, Mego released an 8-inch Peg Bundy figure as part of its TV Favorites line. Shortly thereafter they also released a Kelly and an Al figure. They each have 14 points of articulation and come with an item, Peggy with box of chocolates, Kelly with a high school diploma and purse and Al with a trophy. They were exclusively sold at Target and limited to 10,000 figures each with each one having a numbered seal on the packaging. Mego Peg Bundy.jpg MegoPeggy2.jpg MegoKelly.jpg MegoKelly2.jpg MegoAl.jpg MegoAl2.jpg GMP In June 2018, GMP released a 1:18 scale diecast car model of the red 1988 Ford Mustang 5.0 Convertible seen in Just Married... with Children and We'll Follow the Sun. It was limited to 630 pieces, and had a suggested retail price of $139.95. It had poseable visors, real rubber tires, steerable wheels, front tilting seats, functional suspension, detailed undercarriage, a plumbed and wired engine, carpeted interior and trunk, opening hood doors and trunk, a removable boot and convertible top. GMP Ford.jpg GMP Ford 2.jpg GMP Ford 3.jpg GMP Ford 4.jpg GMP Ford 5.jpg Classic TV Toys In 2005, Figures Toy Company released a line of 8-inch action figures based on the characters of Married... with Children in a collection called Classic TV Toys, which featured several classic shows. Altogether they released two series of four figures each and two exclusive figures. However, being released long after the show's run, none of the dolls sold wellThe Toy Box Blogspotbluemaize.net. Series 1 consists of Al, Peggy, Kelly, and Bud Bundy. The dolls of Kelly and Bud were based off of their younger selves. Series 2 was released in 2006 and consists of Marcy and Jefferson D'arcy and new versions of Al and Kelly. While Marcy and Jefferson are wearing the sports wear from the episode ''You Better Shop Around, Part II'', Al is now wearing his bowling shirt and Kelly her pink dress. Two exclusive figures were offered during the first and second series. Al Bundy with his Polk High 33 Jersey and Jefferson D'arcy wearing his No Ma'am shirt. Electric Tiki Maquettes Electric Tiki Design created three maquettes based on characters of Married... with Children as part of their "Tooned Up Television" series. The aim of the maquettes was to emphasize the essential traits of the character and capture its spirit. Peggy Bundy was the first one (and third in the series) and was released in 2002. Her maquette was designed by Tracy Mark Lee and sculptured by Tony Cipriano, aiming to emphasize her big hairdo and her unique walk. It was limited to 2500 maquettes with each one being numbered and including a certificate of authenticityPeggy Bundy Marquette Adtoymania.com. Al Bundy was the second maquette (6th in the series) and was released in 2003. It was designed by Tracy Mark Lee and sculptured by Steve Schumacher, aiming to emphasize his habit of putting his hand down his pants and his profession as shoe salesman. It was also limited to 2500 maquettes with each one being numbered and including a certificate of authenticityAl Bundy Marquette Ad. Kelly Bundy was the third maquette (12th in the series) and was released in 2004. It was designed by Tracy Mark Lee and sculptured by Steve Schumacher, aiming to emphasize her sex appeal. It came in three dress colors, red, blue, and black. The red dress was limited to 1000 maquettes, while the blue one was limited to 500 and the black one was limited to 50 and only sold onlineKelly Bundy Marquette Ad. A Bud Bundy maquette was planned, too, but never releasedPeggy Bundy marquette box. Board game In 1990, Galoob released a family game called Married With Children: Act Like...Think Like...Be Like a...Bundy. The game can be played by 3 or more players or teams but as soon as there are more than 4 players they need to start teaming up. There cannot be more than 4 individual players or teams at a time. The recommended ages are 14 and up. DO YOU HAVE WHAT IT TAKES TO BE A BUNDY? Of course you do! There's a little bit of Bundy in all of us. And in the game "Married... with Children," you get to see just how much Bundy is in you! Players, working in teams or alone, compete for Bundy Awards by answering hilarious questions like Al, Peg, Bud, Kelly, Marcy, and even Buck the Dog would! It's outrageous, outlandish, and out-n-out fun. What else would you expect from a game that lets you... act like... be like... think like a... BUNDY In order to earn Bundy Awards, players need to answer trivia questions, who-says questions, carry out Bundy Boopers, or use Opinion Wheels. Whoever gets 4 sets of Bundy Awards first, wins; one set being 3 of a characaterBundyology. A full set includes 292 Bundy Cards, 64 Bundy Bloopers, 4 Opinion Wheels, 72 Bundy Awards, 4 Rules In Brief Cards, 1 Plastic Tray, and the instructions. Apparel CDs & MCs Germany A few remix CDs of the MWC theme song Love & Marriage were released by so-called MC Al Bundee in Germany in 1993. Whether any of them are official, though, is not clear. In 1993, Edel Records in association with RTL, the German TV channel that aired MWC, released a 17-track soundtrack CD called Eine Schrecklich Nette Familie - Die Musik zur Serie ''(Married... with Children - The Music of the Series)hitparade.ch.'' However, most of the songs on the CD never actually appeared on MWC (at least not on the original soundtrack). They also released a 16-track CD called Al Bundy präsentiert: Das Schrecklich Nette Album (Al Bundy presents: The Terribly Nice Album, a play on the German title for MWC, A Terribly Nice Family) meant for so-called Bundy parties, which were a common thing in Germany during the show's run. It also included a remix of Love And Marriage featuring the German dub voice for Almusik-sammler.de. Audio plays are a very popular form of entertainment in Germany. The German-dubbed sound tracks of ten MWC episodes (from season 2 and 3) have been released as two-part episode audio plays on five MCs by Karussellhoerspiele.de. # Wer nimmt mich? (Born To Walk) / Alte Zeiten (Guys And Dolls) # Mein Hund hat Kredit (Master the Possibilities) / Studioluft (Just Married... with Children) # Bringt mir das Geld von Al Bundy (Father Lode) / Männerurlaub (The Camping Show) # Der König des Klos (A Dump Of My Own) / Ein Computer würde helfen... (The Computer Show) # Warum nicht bei mir? (Here's Lookin' at You, Kid) / Sag's endlich! (Peggy Loves Al, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah) Various References Category:Merchandise Category:Comics